Cartilage is a flexible connective tissue located in mammals in a variety of locations, including at least in joints between bones, the rib cage, the ear, the nose, the bronchial tubes and the intervertebral discs; it is a stiff material with less flexibility than muscle. Cartilage grows and repairs at a slower rate than other connective tissues, because cartilage does not contain blood vessels; instead, the chondrocytes are supplied by diffusion, helped by the pumping action generated by compression of the articular cartilage or flexion of the elastic cartilage. Furthermore, chondrocytes are bound in lacunae and cannot migrate to damaged areas, so cartilage damage is difficult to heal. The present disclosure at least provides solutions for needs in the art of cartilage repair.